It Takes Two To Cook
by ShiroNekoIsMe
Summary: Kimizuki was always the one preparing their meals. One day, Yoichi decided to try cooking for the pink-haired man only for it to turn into a disaster.


**Dedicated to: AnimeFreakShips**

 **Alas and woe, this is my very first story of KimiYoi as requested by AnimeFreakShips-san. Hope you like it and thanks for all your encouragement, darl! Crappy title I know lol**

* * *

 **It Takes Two To Cook**

"Shihou-kun..?" Yoichi fluttered his eyes open when he realised that the other side of the bed was empty and no longer warm. Propping himself up with both of his arms, the brunette glanced around the room for any sign of his boyfriend, but the pink-haired man was nowhere in sight. The lights for the bathroom were also off, and the bedroom door left slightly ajar.

"Where did he go?"

Just then, a waft of food infiltrated his nostrils, the smell was heavenly, enough to make Yoichi's mouth water. Kimizuki was at it again, cooking for the two of them for breakfast, lunch and dinner during the weekends whenever Yoichi decidedly come for sleepovers. "You should've wake me up, dummy Shihou-kun."

Stretching his sore muscles, the brunette headed towards the bathroom first for a quick face washing and teeth brushing.

* * *

Kimizuki Shihou, aiming to be a five-star chef and take over his family restaurant, was at the kitchen, preparing meal for his sweet little lover who was probably still fast asleep.

A hand snaked around his waist before locking him into a hug, his body jolted a little from the impact.

"Morning, Yoichi." Kimizuki calmly greeted, placing a hand on Yoichi's arm.

"Good morning, Shihou-kun." Yoichi greeted back, planting kisses all over Kimizuki's shoulder. "Smells delicious."

"Feeling hungry already? Wait, don't bite me." The bespectacled man chuckled when his petite lover began to playfully nibble his shoulder. "Sit tight. Breakfast will be done in a minute."

"Owkay..." Yoichi cutely replied but kept on clinging onto the other, limiting Kimizuki's movements.

"Hey, I can't move around like this..."

"It's your fault, Shihou-kun. . ." Came the reply, low and accusative.

"Huh? What did I do?" Kimizuki questioned. Did he unknowingly done something wrong?

"You didn't bother waking me up." Yoichi sulkily said, tightening his hold around the taller of the two.

"Why would I wake you up?" Kimizuki twisted his body so that he was now facing the pouty Yoichi. Adorable, he absent mindedly thought to himself.

"I... wanted to help you, of course!"

"But, Yoichi, I thought you hated cooking?"

"It's not that I hate it..." Yoichi gazed away. It's that I can't cook. He corrected the pinkette, without directly telling him though. So instead, he settled for something more reasonable. "You're always cooking for the both of us."

"Don't tell me... you hated my cooking instead?" Kimizuki, who was probably not satisfied with the answer, speculated, however absurd it might sound. His food was to die for after all.

"No, of course not silly! Geez, don't even think about it that way!" Yoichi pinched his boyfriend's nose hard. "You know I love your food more than anything else in the world..."

 _Thank God._

Well, what was it then? Kimizuki scratched his head in wonder. Yoichi rarely ever throw a tantrum or act up in any way that would annoy him. As childish as he was, Yoichi wouldn't do something that would purposely irk the pinkette and Kimizuki loved that about him, being an uptight person he was. He was as cute as he could be, without forgetting to properly act his age.

"...I feel like I'm burdening you." Yoichi finally admitted, much to Kimizuki's relief. He leaned closer to the brunette's face and bumped their noses together afterwards. "Silly, I won't ever think of it that way. Cooking is my passion, remember? And I like it when you ate the food I made." Kimizuki then showed one of his rarest true smiles, sending an arrow straight to Yoichi's fluttering heart so that he could no longer be mad at the pinkette. It's so unfair... He could only grumble internally as much.

"So, don't say you're a burden to me ever again, okay?" Kimizuki lightly smooched Yoichi on the lips and tightened his hold around the slender waist, causing the unsuspecting brunette to instantly blush like there was no more tomorrow. "I - I understand..."

"Oh, do you now?" Feeling rather mischievous, Kimizuki pulled Yoichi close to him so that their lower halves touched, thigh to thigh, knee to knee and even - groin to groin.

"Y-yeah, I do!" Yoichi spluttered whilst clumsily pushing Kimizuki away where the man, however, remained unmoving. "We should probably eat now, Shihou-kun... Our meals are getting cold, don't you think so?"

"You really do know how to change the conversation." Kimizuki gently patted Yoichi on the head before turning his attention back to the grilled salmon and miso soup. They would be having another complete Japanese breakfast again this morning, all of Yoichi's favorite side dishes had been dutifully prepared by Kimizuki. Yoichi liked his tamago not too salty, Kimizuki smiled at the thought.

"And you are ever so thoughtful." Yoichi whispered, planting one last kiss on the back of Kimizuki's neck before releasing him from his hug and went to set up the table for the two of them.

Fine, then. He would give Kimizuki the biggest surprise the man would ever get. Tomorrow.

* * *

 _The next day..._

The digital clock by the bedside hit 5 AM. Yoichi was already up and awake, with a mission to complete, a plan to execute in mind. The brunette sneakily reached for Kimizuki's phone and took the liberty of turning off all of his morning alarms in hopes that the pinkette would actually sleep in for once. He was the type that needed to be woken up with an alarm after all. Afterwards, Yoichi slipped out of bed as quiet and as swift as a ninja (if he must exaggerate) before making his way to the kitchen.

For the first time ever, Yoichi would pick up a ladle and try his hands on cooking, just for the pink-haired man that he loved. Kimizuki, despite his looks and behaviour, was a sweet tooth and his love for sweet delicacies could almost compete with his love for Yoichi (but Yoichi simply wouldn't lose to them that easily). And they also had different palates in which Yoichi was more of a Japanese cuisine eater whereas Kimizuki enjoyed Western food very much.

Western dishes. First, he needed to decide what he would be cooking for Kimizuki. And the only thing that Yoichi thought he was capable of making were none other than pancakes. It could not be that hard, right? Just follow the recipe and be done with it! Yoichi self encouraged before opening the fridge and food cabinet to gather all of the ingredients.

A small packet of flour, some eggs, sugar, a carton of milk and - what else? Yoichi made a quick glance from his smartphone, swiping through the ingredients list, and then back to the cupboard. He felt extremely nervous and jittery, the thought of Kimizuki appearing through the kitchen entrance at any moment made his stomach churned.

 _Clank!_

Yoichi literally jumped from his spot at the sudden noise, his heart was already at his throat. Gulping nervously, Yoichi slowly turned his head around and saw something small and grey scurrying outside the window. "A m-mouse..?" A long 'I-thought-I-was-gonna-die-from-a-heart-attack' sigh escaped from his lips. That was close. If it really was Kimizuki just now, all of his plans to surprise the pinkette would be for naught.

 _'Ah, this is nerve-wrecking. I don't think my heart can take anymore than this. Shihou-kun, you idiot... Why do I have to love you so much?'_

"I think I might need some help from an expert. Shinoa-san seems like a decent cook." Yoichi searched through the contacts in his phone for the lilac-haired woman. "She's a girl, after all. What could go wrong, right?" And Yoichi was about to make the biggest mistake in his life without even knowing it.

"Hello, Shinoa-san? I need your help with something..."

* * *

 _Kimizuki brought his hand to Yoichi's scarlet red face and softly kissed him on the lips. He'd savor him, slow and thorough. Closing his eyes, he left trail of kisses from Yoichi's lips, jawline and then neck. The brunette was burning hot. Strangely so. And he only grew hotter and hotter when the pinkette embraced him closer._

 _"Help me, Shihou-kun." Yoichi pleaded, and when Kimizuki reopened his eyes, his boyfriend was in flames, melting in his arms._

 _"Yoichi-?! What the hell-"_

 _Grey smoke rose up into the air and engulfed the two of them like a hungered beast._

 _NO!_

* * *

"AHH?!" A burning smell successfully woke Kimizuki up, and the pinkette jolted upwards from his sleep, almost choking due to the smoke travelling into his room.

"Fuck..." Kimizuki cussed, bringing both of his hands to cover his face. That was the worst nightmare he had ever since elementary school. Damn the smoke for that weird dream. Wait- smoke..? Why would there be smoke in his house to start with? Unless. . . !? Kimizuki quickly glanced to the other side of the bed which was obviously empty. "Yoichi...? Shit! Did he-?!" Kimizuki wasted no time in zooming from the bed to the kitchen.

"YOICHI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" The pinkette barged into the kitchen to find a terrified Yoichi and a burning stove plus what seemed to be a frying pan charcoaled from the fire. "S-s-shihou-kun...!" Not knowing what else to do, Yoichi cried out, panicky tears flowed nonstop from the dark green orbs.

"Step back, Yoichi!"

Kimizuki swiftly grab the mini fire extinguisher next to the counter and sprayed the content to the reddish fire. In a few minutes, the fire had been thoroughly put out. With that settled, he replaced the small red tank back to its place before rushing to the brunette and began inspecting him for any injury. "Are you okay? Any burns, cuts, bruises? What happened!" Yoichi meekly shook his head and weakly planted his face against Kimizuki's chest.

"God, that scared me... You big dummy, what were you doing in the kitchen all by yourself?" Kimizuki sighed in relief and pulled the still dazed brown-haired man into a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright. I wouldn't know what to do if you're-"

"I'm - I'm so..sorry..." Yoichi returned the hug while apologising for his carelessness. "I w-was so scared ju-just now.."

"It's okay... You're safe... I got you now..." Kimizuki held the trembling brunette tighter, one hand gently ran through the slight brown curls. "But, please Yoichi. Never do that again - like ever, okay? I thought my heart would stop beating just now."

"Shihou-kun... this is all my fault. I thought I wanted to cook for you this time but..." Soon after he muttered those words, Yoichi broke down and cried like a little kid while clutching on the front of Kimizuki's pajama tightly. "I'm sorry..! I - Your kitchen- Waaaahh! _*hic*_ I'm so horrible! Waaa!"

"Alright, alright. Everything's fine now so don't worry about it, mm-hm?" Coaxed Kimizuki as he rubbed small circles behind Yoichi's back and lovingly kissed his forehead a couple of times. "Please don't cry anymore. It's like I'm the bad guy here..."

After some time, Yoichi finally calmed down in Kimizuki's arms. "...sorry. Shihou-kun, I'll pay you back for the repairs."

"I said - don't worry about it." Kimizuki flicked Yoichi on the forehead, earning a small whimper from the shorter man.

"Ow, that hurt!"

"It was meant to hurt." Kimizuki lightly laughed. "Now, tell me what happened?"

* * *

 _~After some moments of explaining and more crying~_

"Oh, Shinoa, eh?" Kimizuki unconsciously fixed the glasses on the bridge of his nose but soon realised he was not even wearing them when he rushed to Yoichi's aid earlier on. _'That's it. I'll fucking murder her.'_

Yoichi, sensing a very dark aura emanating from his boyfriend, timidly interrupted his thoughts. "Um, it was my fault to be honest, for trying to do something I'm not used to." He smiled weakly, half regretting ever carrying out his now ruined plan.

Kimizuki immediately jumped at him and embraced him, tighter than before. "Nonsense. You have no idea how incredibly happy I am right now..."

"I can't... breathe, Shihou-kun..!" Yoichi struggled to free his face from Kimizuki's sturdy chest and gasped loudly when he did so. "But... Now, we don't have breakfast. I'm so sor-" Kimizuki secretly stole a kiss before he could even complete his sentence, "Stop apologising, silly. Besides, I have a better idea what I want for breakfast this morning."

Somehow, Yoichi didn't like the sound of it one bit. "W-what is it, then?" A wide Cheshire-like grin spread across Kimizuki's face and Yoichi instantly paled at such sight.

" _You._ " Kimizuki said, pouncing on the unprepared man shortly after.

"Hey, wait! Where are you touching, you idiot?!" Yoichi yelped, his struggles proved futile as the stronger Kimizuki pinned him to the nearest wall, his hands were locked on top of his head with one hand, and another hand went under his pants. "Not there- Ah! Shihou-kun!"

They were really going to go all the way, weren't they? Yoichi finally stopped squirming, having to give in to the temptation as well. "Let go of my hands... _please_?" He begged with those glistening tears in his eyes; Kimizuki's biggest weakness.

Kimizuki caught himself half gaping and quickly shut his drooling mouth, Yoichi's erotic expressions when they make out were definitely worth getting sacked in the gut. He purposely grazed his teeth against Yoichi's erected nipple, expecting another adorable reaction. "You don't plan on punching me if I do, do you?"

"N-no~~ won't..!" Yoichi nearly squeaked like a little mouse and almost kicked the pinkette in the stomach out of reflex. "Stop it, you big tease!"

And only then did Kimizuki released his hold on the brunette's hands.

"You're too much..!" Yoichi murmured begrudgingly before locking his arms around Kimizuki's neck. "How are you going to make up for this, hm?" The brunette then purred sweetly, those sparkling forest green eyes full of expectations and Kimizuki saw himself being reflected upon. "By doing this?" He playfully answered before leaning down to peck Yoichi's soft lips once more.

Both of them skipped breakfast that day as they enjoyed each other's company and warmth for a little while longer.

 **The end~**

* * *

 **These dorks are so fun to write hoho~ thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
